A-Team Comic Pieces
by Hannurdock
Summary: Various Comic Pieces
1. Contents Page

  
Contents  
  
2. 10 Unfortunate Facts for the Team  
  
3. 10 Ways to Convert People into A-Team Fans  
  
4. 10 Ways to Become Murdocka Disciples  
  
5. 10 Ways to Evade the Orderlies  
  
6. 10 Tricks for Billy to Learn  
  
7. 10 Lines Face would have Hated to Hear  
8. 10 Lines Murdock would have Hated to Hear  
9. 10 Lines Hannibal would NOT use / would use  
10. 10 Lines BA would NOT use / would use  
  
11. Cruisin' Along With The Ole Faceman  
  
12. If Murdock ....  
13. If Hannibal ....  
  
14. Murdock Had A Little Lamb  
15. Twinkle  
16. Born to be a Leader 


	2. 10 Unfortunate Facts for the Team

  
Title: 10 Unfortunate Facts  
  
Author: Hannurdock  
  
Summary: Some unfortunate facts the team have to live with.  
  
Disclaimer: The team belong to Cannell.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
HANNIBAL  
  
1. If you wear gloves all the time, your hands will never tan.  
  
2. Too many ideas fry the ole brain cells.  
  
3. A plan is NEVER a piece of cake!  
  
4. Sometimes, plans don't come together without welding gear.  
  
5. A leader is expected to know the answer to - how, where, why, if, but, etc, etc ....   
  
6. Hannibal is the name of a cannibal! Very annoying for our glorious leader to be associated with a psychopathic murdering cannibal!  
  
7. Using elephants to travel got replaced by all terrain vehicles so there is NO chance he can ever match his name sake's former glory.  
  
8. Soldiers of Fortune never seem to make it rich, no matter how many jobs they take on.  
  
9. MP's are like fleas. They keep multiplying and keep harrassing ya all day and night.  
  
10. Cigars cause teeth to become as yellow as daisies.  
  
  
  
  
BA  
  
1. Wearing too much gold can cause a severe rash.  
  
2. Having a Mohican hair style can make you look like a cat which has been shaved for an operation on both sides of its head if not maintained.  
  
3. Dandruff can be seen more on a Mohican hairdo.  
  
4. Bad temper causes strained relations.  
  
5. Flying is a necessary evil to reach your desired location.  
  
6. Madmen make fantastic pilots. Its true! Who else would attempt all the mind boggling stunts in 'birds' except for trained airobatic teams?  
  
7. Mechanics aren't needed when computers take over the world.   
  
8. Being knocked out constantly by injection causes a severe headache and confusion over dates and times.  
  
9. You have to put your ife in a madman's hands in every single mission.   
  
10. BA is the sound that a sheep makes!!!  
  
  
  
FACE  
  
1. Armani comes at a price.  
  
2. Good looking men always get tortured / shot more.  
  
3. Hair which is styled so perfectly takes hours to do so.  
  
4. Spots cause severe distress, maybe even lead to a heart attack.  
  
5. Corvettes don't take well to being chased by Sedans.  
  
6. Sparkling white teeth need special whitener and bleaching every so often.  
  
7. 'Springing' mental patients requires never ending amounts of paperwork!  
  
8. Conning people affects the conscience.  
  
9. After springing Murdock from the VA repeatedly, the nurses recognise your face and call the police, forcing you to flee before Decker nails yer butt.  
  
10. Sleeping with so many women gives you the reputation of being the 'team bike' (as in everyone has had a ride!!)  
  
  
  
  
MURDOCK  
  
1. Leather jackets fade considerably over time.  
  
2. Mental institutions limit individual freedom.  
  
3. Invisible pets have a habit of disappearing.   
  
4. Orderlies are renouned for the more rough handed approach.  
  
5. Doctor's like Richter are more concerned with holidays abroad than trying to solve patients dilemma's. (See the episode The Doctor is Out)  
  
6. Straight jackets are a tight fit.  
  
7. Springstein IS the boss!  
  
8. You can only say "I want some trashbags" 49602 times before falling unconscious due to sleep deprivation.  
  
9. Billy rhymes with willy.   
  
10. Pilot's block can affect the ole mind at any time - even in mid flight!!!  
  
  
VBG!!!!!!!!!  
Hannurdock  



	3. 10 Ways to Convert People into A-Team Fa...

Title: 10 Ways To Convert People Into A-Team Fans  
  
Author: Georgina Ann Price AKA Hannurdock  
  
Summary: Ways to Convert the AA's in our lives.  
  
Warnings: No warnings, except maybe becoming certifiable after reading it.  
  
  
****  
  
*Giggle* - I'm tired, and this is the kind of weird thing I do when I am over-tired. Here's to the weekend !!! *Raising beer at 2.00 in the morning*   
  
  
SCENARIO: OK, so your friend is not exactly an A-Team enthusiast. She hates the team, and your job is to convert. *giggle*   
  
  
1. Hum the A-Team theme tune whenever you are around the AA Friend (Against A-Team). Eventually, whether she knows it or not she'll start humming it too. A catchy tune always catches them out.   
  
2. Have an evening at home playing board games. Put a few episodes of the A-Team on the box. Play the game for hours, being as boring as possible. Eventually she will turn her eyes for entertainment towards the TV, and wham, got her.   
  
3. Ask her opinions every minute on if she thinks Face is good looking. Show pictures, with him smiling broadly. If that doesn't work, nothing will.   
  
4. Infect her Furby with A-Team words - like 'I love it when a plan comes together', 'and on the jazz'. The principle being simple, Furby owners love their pretend pets so much, they DO start to talk like them. (Believe me I know, I have two).   
  
5. Comment on every movie with an A-Team slant. Like, oh isn't Aliens a good film. Yeah, but wouldn't Hannibal be an ideal choice instead of Hicks. More leadership experience, after all.   
  
6. Ask her opinions on the war in Vietnam. Then spend five hours explaining how the team knocked over the Bank of Hanoi and got caught 50 clicks from Denang.   
  
7. Smoke cigars in her prescence. When asked to put it out, chew off the end and spit it on her shoe.   
  
8. Steal a straight jacket, put her in it and leave her with the television set doing a marathon of 10 ateam episodes. If nothing else, at least she'll act like Murdock when she's freed.   
  
9. Create an A-Team computer virus especially for her machine. Have Hannibal snickering in the background, and BA telling her to SHUT UP, FOOL! would be extremely amusing, and also send her insane.   
  
10. Last, but certainly not least, introduce her to the fanfic at the VA Canteen.   
  
Well, that's it. If your friend is not seriously insane or salivating like a mad woman once your done, you may have scored a winner !!   
  
Either that, or just throw her in the VA in a straight jacket !!!   
  
  
Hannurdock  



	4. 10 Ways to Become Murdocka Disciples

Title: 10 Ways To Become Murdocka Disciples  
  
Author: Georgina Ann Price AKA Hannurdock  
  
Summary: How to live, breathe and act like Murdock.  
  
Warnings: No warnings, except maybe becoming certifiable after reading it.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
1. Reinvent the wheel - make it square, not round and tell people that its better this way.  
  
2. Visit local mental institutions, and then tell your ma or pa which one you think you should belong to.  
  
3. Buy yourself a straight jacket.  
  
4. Laugh to yourself, the more maniacally the better.  
  
5. Keep an eye out for the guys in white, re-direct the guys in blue and talk all night to the little green guys from outer space.  
  
6. Talk to Billy in a crowded street. Better still, carry some dog biscuits to throw to Billy. Even better still, eat the dog biscuits yourself.  
  
7. Develop many personalities for different moods.   
  
8. Develop an inhuman fear of ammonia.  
  
9. Trust the soldier, the broker and the doctor. DO NOT TRUST the lawyer, the fish monger and yourself.  
  
10. Learn to fly a plane through Flight Simulations on a computer that is not switched on.  
  
  
Hannurdock  
  



	5. 10 Ways to Evade the Orderlies

Title: 10 Ways to Evade the Orderlies  
  
Author: Georgina Ann Price AKA Hannurdock  
  
Summary: In response to Murdy - here is a few ways I've found effective, Hannurdock.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the team, I just play with them.  
  
****  
  
1. Always keep a banana skin handy, great for slipping the suckers up  
  
2. When the banana skin goes all crusty, try throwing smarties on the ground instead  
  
3. If you are trapped in a straight jacket, your shoulders become lethal weapons, use this to your full advantage  
  
4. Bribe them. Keep a packet of dog buscuits handy  
  
5. Ask for a 'rack' to stretch your legs so you can run further and faster  
  
6. Keep the floors slippery enough in your padded cell, so if an orderly comes in the room, you can run, jump and slide under their legs - make a clean getaway  
  
7. Do not rely on your ability to quick-talk them, remember you are considered insane  
  
8. Phone the orderly on duty, make a muffled sound down the receiver, quickly throw the phone into the wall, and hide behind the door. Chances are he'll walk into the room, and you can sneak past - freedom!!  
  
9. Remember the golden rule - Every door has a silver lock pick  
  
10. Learn from Murdock's example and have a con man do all the work for you :) Saves time and a lot of effort. 


	6. 10 Tricks for Billy to Learn

Title: 10 Tricks For Billy To Learn  
  
Author: Georgina Ann Price AKA Hannurdock  
  
Summary: How to annoy BA.  
  
Warnings: No warnings, except maybe becoming certifiable after reading it.  
  
****  
  
1. Teach Billy how to beg BA for dog biscuits.  
  
2. Teach Billy how to rub up BA's leg and beg for attention.  
  
3. Teach Billy to mess in the van.  
  
4. Teach Billy to wet all over Hannibals cigar (Effective in the quest for pure air).  
  
5. Teach Billy how to bite into the tires on BA's van. (Effective in the quest for no pullution, less cars on the road).  
  
6. Teach Billy to growl at Face's ladies, and then hump their legs. (Fans of Murdocka hate Face's Ladies - Face belongs to Murdock, only to those who enjoy SLASH).  
  
7. Teach Billy to say sausages.  
  
8. Teach Billy to breathe under water so he can communicate effectively with Therm.   
  
9. Teach Billy how to pull a trigger, especially effective in those missions that Hannibal calls, a piece of cake. (which, lets face it, they never truly are)   
  
10. Teach Billy to lob hand grenades.   
  
  
Hannurdock  
  



	7. 10 Lines Face Would have HATED to Hear

Title: 10 Lines the Team Would Have Hated to Hear  
  
Author: Hannurdock (Georgina Ann Price)  
  
Summary: ... during the episode Without Reservations. The scene where Face was shot and Murdock took Face into the kitchen and all that character building stuff they cut. Here is my own version of the character building stuff they cut VBG Of course. This is what Face would have HATED to hear when dying on that kitchen floor ...  
  
Disclaimer: The Team belong to Cannell. So there!  
  
****  
  
1. Face, this may be the last time we ever talk again. Lets be silent and share the moment.  
  
2. I can't hear you, Face. I have pizza in my ear.  
  
3. Oops, I dropped my wrist watch into your wound. Hold still while I fish it out.  
  
4. I'm not going to say Farewell. Becuase you are not faring well.  
  
5. Did you know, that big guy that shot you slept with your half-sister, Ellen?  
  
6. I can't find a pulse. Is it on the big toe or the little toe again?  
  
7. We don't have any pillows for you to rest your weary head on. Here, use a pizza base instead.  
  
8. Oh shit I broke a nail. Uh oh ... time to go fishing again!  
  
9. Face, I have your your birthday present in the van. Its a shame if you don't make it. I'll have to take it back ...  
  
10. Face, this is very important. Its the last thing I will ever say to you and I need to get this out .... did you wear underwear with hearts on in the Army?  
  
  
VBG!  
  
Hannurdock 


	8. 10 Lines Murdock Would have HATED to Hea...

Title: 10 Lines the Team Would Have Hated to Hear  
  
Author: Hannurdock (Georgina Ann Price)  
  
Summary: 10 comments / questions Murdock would have HATED to hear in Without Reservations. This comes from that character building scene which has been cut. Here is my own warped version ;)  
  
Disclaimer: The Team belong to Cannell. So there!  
  
  
****  
  
  
1. Murdock, I think this is the end. Cannell wants a tidy ending.  
  
2. Would you like a cup of tea, Murdock?  
  
3. Do you have experience of performing medical operations with implements from the kitchen, Murdock?  
  
4. You really screwed up. Hannibal will kill you.  
  
5. What's that beating noise? Phew! Its gone.  
  
6. Murdock, can I have a Vodka, Martini and Scotch please?  
  
7. Murdock, I'm going to be very sick all over you ...  
  
8. You know that time we were both after the same girl, Lucy? I'm sorry, I slept with her five times whilst you two were dating.  
  
9. Why is it always me to be shot? Why can't it be you for a change!  
  
10. Murdock, this is extremely important. Its probably the last question I'll ever ask you ...... what was the name of the blonde who ran the ski resort again?  
  
VBG!!!  
  
Hannurdock  



	9. 10 Lines Hannibal Would / Would Not Use

Title: 10 Lines the Team Would Have Hated to Hear  
  
Author: Hannurdock (Georgina Ann Price)  
  
Summary: 10 Lines Hannibal would not / would use in a dangerous situation.  
  
Disclaimer: The Team belong to Cannell. So there!  
  
  
****  
  
  
10 Lines Hannibal would NOT use in a dangerous situation.  
  
  
1. Is it too late to swap sides?  
  
2. I have glasses on!! You wouldn't hit a man with glasses, wouldya?  
  
3. I grew my nails. Too bad I can't close my hand into a fist any more ...  
  
4. What's the safety again?  
  
5. This little dangerous looking device is ticking. Must be an alarm clock ...  
  
6. BA cut the green wire! Oh, there is no green wire? How about purple? Blue!? Orange? White? Brown .... etc, etc ...  
  
7. This bomb will explode in ten seconds!! My leg is trapped in a cornish pasty!  
  
8. I've had enough. I quit. I'm not playing anymore.  
  
9. I want my mommy!!  
  
10.Okay, I give up!!  
  
  
  
  
10 Ways Hannibal WOULD react in a dangerous situation.  
  
  
1. BA .... get out the welding wear!  
  
2. Let's spring Murdock from the VA.  
  
3. The bomb is ticking! You decide which wire to cut, BA!!!  
  
4. As a last resort, lets enlist Tawnia. Only as a LAST resort!!  
  
5. Lets make this scrap vehicle which wouldn't work under any circumstances into a combat vehicle, equipped with flashlight, cabbage gun and rock thrower ....  
  
6. Let me ... light my cigar ...  
  
7. I think its time for a plan. Um, let me think about it for a while.  
  
8. Lets use Tawnia as cannon fodder.  
  
9. Get us outta here, BA!!!  
  
10.And finally, the BEST of them all. The way Hannibal would react in a dangerous situation. He'd say ...  
  
  
.... it'll be a piece of cake!!  
  
  
VBG!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hannurdock  



	10. 10 Lines BA Would / Would Not Use

Title: 10 Lines the Team Would Have Hated to Hear  
  
Author: Hannurdock (Georgina Ann Price)  
  
Summary: 10 Lines BA would not / would use in a dangerous situation.  
  
Disclaimer: The Team belong to Cannell. So there!  
  
  
****  
  
  
10 lines I cannot see BA using under ANY circumstance ...   
  
1. Gosh, what a to-do!   
  
2. I don't like fighting, I'm more of a pacifist at heart.   
  
3. This is my more ... feminine side ....   
  
4. I'm trading my van in for a porche.   
  
5. I've just taken up flying lessons!   
  
6. We're going on holiday to Australia? Can Murdock fly us?   
  
7. Order me a whisky and coke.   
  
8. I've got rid of the mohican hairdo, its so much easier to look after my hair now I've chopped the rest off.   
  
9. I've pawned my gold.   
  
10. I'm a closet teletubby fan!!   
  
  
  
  
10 lines I CAN see BA using ....   
  
1. Your dead, sucka's!   
  
2. Don't touch ma van!   
  
3. Don't touch ma gold!   
  
4. Dead meat, Murdock! Dead meat!!!   
  
5. You'll be making friends with the worms, sucka!   
  
6. I'll shove you into the middle of next week!   
  
7. Grrrrrrrr!!! (VBG)   
  
8. Don't touch the hair, sucka!   
  
9. You gonna wish you never scraped the paint work, man!   
  
10. Murdock, talk to your invisible friends, lobster claw, leather glove, insects, nuts again, I'll make you sorry you were born!   
  
  
Hannurdock VBG   



	11. Cruisin' Along With The Ole Faceman

  
Title: Cruisin' Along With the Ole Faceman!  
  
Author: Hannurdock / Georgina Ann Price  
  
Summary: As Dirk's upcoming cruise is approaching, here is one dedicated to the facial one.  
  
Disclaimer: The A-Team belong to Cannell.  
  
****  
  
  
BA: What d'ya think your doin' sucka?  
  
FM: Getting ready for my fans of course.  
  
HA: You've been 'getting ready' for the last four hours.   
  
FM: You are always knocking perfection. Besides, I'm going to enjoy this event!  
  
HM: How come you get to go on a cruise, anyway?  
  
FM: Becuase I arranged it, Murdock. I deserve a break from fleeing from the MP's, seeing my Corvette smashed up in a million pieces and always going in the front door.  
  
BA: So what do we do while yer sunnin' yerself on that ship?  
  
FM: Well, Hannibal is starring in the new Aquamaniac movie, The Aquamaniac vs The Mutant Toothbrush. You BA, are assigned to looking after Murdock .....  
  
BA: Say what !!????!!!  
  
HM: What!  
  
BA: I aint lookin' after this crazy sucka while you meet ya fans! It aint fair!".  
  
HA: Are you sure you've thought this through, Lieutenant? What happens if Decker tries to grab you?  
  
FM: I have my secret identity .....  
  
HM: Ooooo, what is it????  
  
FM: Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a secret identity now would it?  
  
HA: Oh go on!! We're dying of curiosity here!!  
  
FM: Oh, alright. If you insist. For a week I am not Faceman. Instead I shall be known as Dirk Benedict.  
  
HA: Hmmm, nice name. Can I have it?  
  
FM: No way! I thought of it first and I'm keeping it!  
  
HA: But its rather nice. Can I have it when your done on this cruise?  
  
FM: No! Jeez! Think of your own name for once!  
  
HA: Yeah, yeah. Like Georgy!!!?!!  
  
FM: What's wrong with George, anyway?  
  
HA: Nothin'. It just don't sound very macho. And there's a gay popstar called George too ...  
  
HM: Hmmm, I kinda like him ....  
  
BA: Say, WHAT!!??!!  
  
HM: I said, I tried a church hymn. But my voice sounded like an alien coughing up fur balls  
  
BA: Gross!  
  
HA: Have you seen what the weather's doin', Face?  
  
HM: Its snowing! Its snowing! Why there has to be several minches of snow here!  
  
FM: Its not snowing, Murdock - mind you - looks like a storm might be brewing out there on the waves of endless wetness. And what is 'minches'?  
  
HM: Private joke, Facey. Don't worry about it.  
  
FM: This idle chit chat is very cool guys, but I have to make a move. Can't be late ....  
  
HA: Take care. And tell Jipster, Merry and Coke that I WAS really in the chat room that night.   
  
FM: Sure thing. Any messages to anyone BA, Murdock??  
  
BA: I got a bone to pick with that writer Hannurdock. She writes millions of spec's about us.   
  
HA: Shhhhhh, she might take offence. You know what spec writers are like.   
  
BA: Don't care .....  
  
FM: Murdock? Any messages?  
  
HM: Yup! Tell them "The time is right for seeing my plight. Alone am I with my head held high. I think of them and sing REM. To the VA I say howdy, before BA gets all rowdy!".  
  
BA: I do not!!!  
  
FM: *g* I'll be sure to pass that on, Murdock. See you guys.  
  
HA: Take care kid.  
  
HM: Look after our fans!  
  
BA: Yeah! No chattin' up the women now!  
  
FM: *VBG* Me? Never BA. Chow!  
  
  
THE END (Continued on the Cruise ....)  
VBG, Hannurdock  



	12. If Murdock ....

  
Title: If Murdock  
  
Summary: Poem  
  
Rating: U  
  
Author: Hannurdock  
  
Disclaimer: Belong to Cannell.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
If Murdock flew around BA,  
He'd probably not survive the day.  
If Murdock got BA really pissed,  
He'd probably encounter a jewelled fist.  
  
  
If Murdock started to sing and shout,  
BA would possibly knock him about.  
If Murdock acted really bad,  
BA would become extremely mad.  
  
  
If Murdock tried a magic act,  
BA would try to make it fact.  
He'd try and make Murdock disappear,  
And increase the madman's nervous fear.  
  
  
If Murdock should begin to annoy,  
BA has got the very toy.  
He'd get a tube of super glue,  
And make Murdock's nightmares true.  
  
  
Murdock did all these things, on the above list,  
And BA did not use his fist.  
For all his rantings, ravings and such,  
BA loves Murdock very much.  
  
  
THE END.  



	13. If Hannibal ....

  
  
Title: If Hannibal  
  
Summary: Poem  
  
Rating: U  
  
Author: Hannurdock  
  
Disclaimer: Belong to Cannell.  
  
  
****  
  
  
If Hannibal were to laugh and grin,  
The team would find a way to win.  
If Hannibal were to think for a while,  
You'd see that impish, evil smile.  
  
  
If Hannibal smoked his cigars real slow,  
He'd be listening to a tale of woe.  
The client would look at those twinkling eyes,  
And know that he is very wise.  
  
  
If Hannibal were to make a plan too quick,  
It would be because the clock does tick.  
Time for the team would be running out,  
There would be a certain villain about.  
  
  
If Hannibal were to smirk at the bad guys,  
Most folk would think that quite unwise.  
However, he knows what buttons to press,  
What eager subjects to address.  
  
  
Hannibal does these things, and yet,  
If one of his team is injured - he starts to fret.  
Although his fugitive status never mends,  
He loves the team, his family, his friends.  
  
Hannurdock  



	14. Murdock Had A Little Lamb

  
Title: Murdock Had A Little Lamb ...  
  
Author: Hannurdock / Georgina Ann Price  
  
Summary: A humorous poem.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own The A-Team. I write purely for my own pleasure, and for others enjoyment. No profit gained from this.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Murdock had a little lamb  
Its fleece was white as snow  
And everywhere that BA went  
Murdock was sure to go  
  
  
"Aint no lamb", BA would shout  
"Your just one crazy fool"  
Murdock, he just laughed it off  
Till BA grabbed a tool  
  
  
Murdock's eyes went wide with fear  
He saw some wood in BA's hand  
"Hannibal" he cried, then felt the blow  
Murdock's in cookoo land!!!!  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
By Georgina Ann Price AKA Hannurdock  
AKA Hannurdock (c)  



	15. Twinkle

  
Title: Twinkle (Nice cars in a bad situation)  
  
Author: Georgina Ann Price AKA Hannurdock  
  
Summary: A poem by Hannurdock. Decker crashes a few very nice cars ...  
  
Disclaimer: All A-Team Characters belong to Cannell.  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
Watch them twinkle, sparkle, learn  
As Decker sets his tyres to burn  
Will he get the team today?  
Hannibal really wants to play  
  
  
Decker revves the car up quick,  
The sharp turns almost make Crane ......   
The van plays a real crazy game,  
But for the A-Team, this is tame!  
  
  
Decker curses, tyres explode,  
He races to his next abode,  
A sleek Ferrari is his goal,  
Crane wishes he was on the dole.  
  
  
"How do we explain this one, sir?"  
Crane asks, as Decker makes the engine purr.  
"Military Business. Simple, hey?"  
Says Decker, as Crane starts to pray.  
  
  
"Forgive me God!" Crane whispers in fear,  
As Decker mumbles "dear, oh dear",  
The wheels spin, the car hits a wall,  
The A-Team cheer, they're having a ball!  
  
  
Decker commandeers a BMW,  
To crane he says "Get outta that rubble, you!"  
Crane is starting to lose his guts  
He's seriously thinking Decker's nuts!  
  
  
Decker follows close to the van,  
He shouts across to the Faceman  
"Give up, Peck, its over now!"  
Peck smiles "Now lets not start a row!"  
  
  
Hannibal laughs, and sticks out his head,  
Decker turns an ugly shade of red,  
Then Decker sees the M-16,  
Too late! The tyres begin to scream!!!  
  
  
The car spins wildly out of control,  
Now Crane is really on the dole.  
A clump of metal marks the spot  
Where the BMW was left to rot.  
  
  
Undeterred, Decker makes a move again  
A Lotus he grabs from good looking men  
The sportscar screeches after the team,  
As Crane's shorts begin to cream.  
  
  
BA maneouvers into the car,  
The team all shout a joint "Hoorraaahhhh"  
Decker shouts, the car goes spinnin'  
He realises now, the team are winning.  
  
  
"Next time, Smith" Decker vowes to Crane,  
Crane is full of pure disdain,  
So many cars they wrecked today,  
And all coming out of their severence pay!!  
  
  
  
Hannurdock (c)  
VBG!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	16. Born To Be A Leader

  
Title: Born to be a leader  
  
Author: Georgina Price AKA Hannurdock  
  
Summary: About HIM of course!! (A Poem)  
  
Disclaimer: Belong to Cannell, blah, blah and hardy hah!  
  
  
****  
  
  
He wanders cooly over to the Big Man,  
Asks him calmly if his mother was a man.  
The Big Man growls and hits Hannibal fast  
Hannibal reels but is determined to last  
  
  
Another Big Guy with a Mohawk'd head  
Tells his mate "That Big Dude's dead,  
He shoulda left his ass in bed  
He's gonna get it bad" BA said  
  
  
BA's mate, a good lookin' fella  
Says "That Big Dude, he is quite yella'  
He'll be plucking feathers from his tum  
Attacking Hannibal! He must be dumb!"  
  
  
"No not dumb, a little out of his head"  
A crazy voice, a man named Murdock said.  
"Hannibal's the man, he'll have the last blow,  
He'll strike hard, and high, and fast, and low"  
  
  
"No, no Face, Murdock. He just an angry arse"  
Face admits "Your right BA, tis quite a farce"  
Hannibal delivers a quick uppercut  
Follows through, with a HUGE headbutt  
  
  
The Big Man reels, falls to his knees  
All Hannibal see's is client fees ($$$$$)  
As he knocks out the bigger man  
BA shouts out "Way to go, Hann!"  
  
  
Hannibal smirks and looks at the team  
His smile, a grin, a white toothy beam  
Until he hears the sirens afar  
BA and Face run respectively to van and car  
  
  
"Time to collect our fee" Hannibal speaks.  
His ribs are gonna be hurting for weeks.  
He looks upward, sees the sun burst through the bad weather  
And says "I just love it when a plan comes together!"  
  
  
Hannurdock (c) (VBG!)  



End file.
